1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epilating device to remove hairs for, for example, beauty or cosmetic purposes.
2. Description of the Background
Epilating devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent 2736797 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,422), entitled "Depilating Appliance"; and Japanese Examined Patent Application (kokoku) Hei7-79731(corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,902), entitled "Depilating Appliance." The contents of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,422 discloses an epilating device having a plucking head for plucking hairs by swinging and then moving blades. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,902 discloses an epilating device wherein plucking blades are opened/closed by utilizing projections provided on the plucking blades. Further, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,902 discloses that the means for closing the plucking blades may be an electromagnet.
Specifically, according to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,422, a bar is pushed by a wheel and epilating blades engaged with the bar are closed and pluck body hairs, thereby obtaining stable strength for holding the body hairs between the blades and ensuring plucking the hairs. According to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,902, body hairs are plucked by elastically deforming an epilating disk by the electromagnet, thereby making it possible to reduce driving noise generated when the disk is opened/closed.